


When you walk away

by RefreshMint



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefreshMint/pseuds/RefreshMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is making mysterious dreams that he doesn't understand, and to make his life worse his father, Zack, decides to move to Radiant Garden. Where Sora will meet friends, love and so many problems! Beginning to unravel the mystery surrounding the old company Shinra and the Keyblade. And maybe the to find out the boy whose Sora is dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was a project I had in mind for a while . It will be a huge project if all goes as it is in my head, and I hope above all that it'll come out well. I've always wanted to join as many characters as possible from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. I really hope you will like the "families" that I put on. Other than the appearance, I also related them to the different characters they all have! Some characters are canonically too young to have children of fourteen or more, but this is a fanfiction, and especially an AU, so I have taken the freedom to overlook this detail. Not much to say except that it's likely that the rating of the story will raise. I don't really know because there are couples who will always remain on the soft tones, but maybe some couples are very different. I hope that reading will prove to be enjoyable! Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the waves and the smell of the sea were pleasant things that had always relaxed him. When he was young, his father Zack often took him to an island wich Sora couldn't remember the name.  
It was all rather vague but he remembered his father sitting on a tree talking playfully with his friend, a man whose Sora remembered only his long silver hair, while he was playing on the beach with the man's son. The child's hair was whiter than his father, and Sora remembered that they lit up every time the sun beat them.  
They were all pleasant memories, but very faint give the fact that Sora was a very small child at that time.  
And yet ... Sora couldn't explain why, he began to have dreams that related to that island.  
He was with his feet in the water, on the shore, while someone was in front of him. The first few times, Sora wasn't even able to discern the figure's shape, but the most he did those dreams, the more it became clear.  
He had lost count of how many times he had dreamed that scene, but for the first time, Sora could see who that figure was. It was a boy his age, with silver hair. His skin was dark, and the eyes of a warm amber.  
The boy, who was standing a few feet from him in the sea, held out his hand. His whole face was indifferent, but his eyes ... his eyes were full of something that Sora could not understand.  
The sea behind him began to stir in a dangerous way, as the sky began to cloud over. Sora didn't know what to do. He had a lot of emotions inside him and he felt paralyzed.  
But ... those amber eyes were staring at him with such intensity that Sora felt attracted to them. His feet began to move, not by his own will, to the boy. The water wasn't as warm as before, and Sora was starting to feel really cold. The closer he got, the more the waves became large and threatening, and it was this that blocked Sora in his advance.  
A wave much higher than the boy was approaching ready to swallow him.

-Look out!-

Sora shouted, ending with wide eyes and sitting, lying on his bed of course. He was sweating copiously, and his breathing was quite labored.

-And then here I was well prepared to wake you up this morning! -

Chuckled a jovial voice beside the boy. Sora turned his eyes to be in front of a man with childhood traits ad two blue bright eyes, identical to those of Sora himself. The black hair were brought back, freedoming his face.  
The man was holding a large water gun, pointed directly at Sora's face.

-Dad! You wanted to shot me with the gun to wake up?! -

Sora snapped, shocked, staring at his father. Between those two, it was always a competition to see who was more childish. For most of the time, Sora adored his father. He was always present in his life, and they often played together. At least, until Sora was only a child. Now he was fourteen years old, and his father would have to start treating him like an adult and let him live his life. You know it, don't you? He was a classic teenager embarrassed by his parents.  
The father, however, didn't respond to Sora. He just grinned and spurt a jet of water in his face.

-Daaad! -

Sora complained, closing his eyes. He was ready to pull his pillow and start a battle in the morning, when at the front of his room's door, appeared a woman with hands on her hips.

-Zack Fair! Sora Fair! What is this noise in the morning? -

She asked with a stern gaze. The woman looked even younger than Zack. She had brown hair, the same color as Sora's, tied up in a soft braid. Her face was framed by soft curls and adorned by two bright green eyes.

-Talk to Dad! I didn't do anything! -

Sora replied to his mother, wiping his face with the sheet from the water. He stood up, stretching and yawning loudly. The dream of that night completely forgotten because of that morning show.  
Zack had gone to his wife, holding her by the hips and murmuring words of apology with a beaten dog's face. Eventually the woman had lost the stern gaze and smiled.  
Sora quite envied his parents. Every day they were so in love. He wanted to find someone that loved him as his parents loved each other.

* * *

His mother, Aerith, had told him how they had met eachother. The child was sitting at the kitchen table, curious eyes fixed on the woman who was casually doing some bunch of flowers for the shop whom she ran.

-At that time I was... I don't know, maybe seventeen years.-

She began with a spontaneous smile on her lips.

-Your father at that time was still a Soldier in the army you know, and he came to my city for a mission. We met by chance, in the most possible natural way. Immediately it snapped ... something in us. I can't explain well how or why, but we couldn't stop to be together. We spent hours talking and even though I knew that soon Zack would have leave, I couldn't keep myself from falling deeply in love with him.-

At that point, Sora interrupted his mother with a confused look.

-You didn't want to fall in love with him mom? -

He asked. Aerith looked up to meet her child's eyes laughing a little.

-You know Sora, one day you'll find out that falling in love with someone can make you suffer. Being bond to another person makes you experience very strong emotions that aren't always positive. However, even when your father left, I felt that everything would be fine. In fact, Zack returned to the city some time later along with his friend. Do you remember him? The one you visit when you go to the Island.-

That time's young Sora nodded energetically, with a huge smile, as if to speak of those holidays made him very happy.

-At first, I was so scared. The man was carrying Zack who was deeply hurt, which in turn dragged a little unconscious blond boy.-

Her expression darkened for a moment to the memory. At that time, she feared that Zack and that poor child who he had tried to save, would have died.

-However, all went well. As you can see your dad and I are happily married, and we had beautiful children like you and your brother.-

Sora hadn't fully understood his mother's words, especially those about love. He only came to the conclusion that his parents had being in love from the start, and that he was born thanks to that love. That idea made him so proud. Even Zack often said that Sora was the love that they both felt that had taken material form.

* * *

Shaking his head, Sora came back to reality, making an angry face to his father who was now chuckling for something that he was saying to his mother.

-So? Why did you want to wake me up so early? This morning is the first day of holiday! -

Sora pointed out. In fact he couldn't wait to go to his friends to take the train and enjoy the first day at the beach. Holidays! He loved the holidays! Zack finally seemed to remember something important probably, snapping his fingers.

-Yeah it's true! I wanted to wake you up because your mother and I have to talk to you.-

Zack explained, going away from his wife to go in the kitchen, where he would have talked to Sora. The boy looked confused his father and then his mother, who just smile at him rather guilty.  
The brunette was beginning to no longer feel very happy for his first day of holiday.  
He followed his parents in the kitchen, sitting at the table in front of his father who had a strangely serious expression. Aerith meanwhile had went to prepare breakfast, in the hope that at least the food could make Sora digest better the news.

-So? What's with all this seriousness? I don't think I have done something bad in the last days.-

He admitted, ruffling his messy hair.

-Oh it has nothing to do with something you did Sora! In that case it would be your mother talking to you, you know!-

Zack laughed, and earned a cold stare from the woman in question.

-However... last night I got called from one of my old co-worker. You know, when I was a soldier. He's called Genesis Rhapsodos. He lives in Radiant Garden now, and told me that someone took over the company we worked. The former president has retired many years ago when we also did, closing all the various structures, but apparently one of the majority shareholders of the company had passed the baton to a man who eventually managed to take over the whole company. I and the other soldiers... as everyone who worked for that company... well we never really being fired out. We still have a regular contract and unfortunately we should resort to legal action to resolve this situation.-

Sora wasn't understanding anything at all of what his father was saying. Companies, shareholders, soldiers, court. The boy's head was just a big question mark. Above all, why his father was telling him all this stuff? Maybe to tell him that he would be away to do something about this? His mother, fortunately, came to rescue the situation. As she put the dishes of the breakfast in front of the two, and sat down to eat herself, she drew their attention coughing.

-Zack, I don't think Sora is much interests to the technical side of the situation.-

Pointed out, finding the consent of the other who in fact nodded thoughtfully. It was so strange to see Zack Fair serious.

-You're right. Putting it simple... because it was something that we had already think of, and that this situation could last even years before it resolves, your mother and I decided that the best solution is to move in Radiant Garden. Genesis has already sent me a contract of a beautiful house in his neighborhood, and this year you'll start high school, so the school won't be a problem.-

Concluded the man, looking a little anxious at his child. The news had hit Sora like a runaway train. His eyes were fixed on his father without recording exactly what he said. Moving to Radiant Garden? Leaving Twilight Town forever? Sora loved the city where he was born and raised. He was known and loved by almost all the shopkeepers in the small town center and had friends who he didn't want to leave. What would he say to Olette and Pence? And especially to Hayner?

-When are we moving? -

He asked, still confused. Zack exchanged a quick suffered glance with his wife, bringing his eyes on Sora.

-Before two weeks.-

Only two weeks. He couldn't even spend the summer with his friends. It was absurd.

-Why so soon? The others and me... Hayner and me had made so many plans for this summer! We wanted to find a job and go to the beach as often as possible! There is also the tournament this year! -

Sora snapped, slamming his hands on the table and standing up, almost dropping the chair to the floor.

-Sora, honey ... we can't afford to wait all summer. Your father could be in some serious trouble if we wait. The time for him to quit the workshop and for me to officially close the flower shop, and we'll be ready to go. Tomorrow we will pay for the new house and sell this one.-

Aerith tried to explain to him, with a calm tone.

-It's not fair! You were deciding all of it just after one night without asking my opinion at all! You're just asking me to drop my life and follow you! -

Sora looked at both of his parents with his eyes bright with anger. He was so ... furious. He didn't want to leave. From what he know Radiant Garden was well over six hours by car from Twilight Town. This meant that Sora would be lucky to be able to see his friends during the holidays. It wasn't like moving to a couple of hours from the city. He couldn't take the train and see them over the weekend. He clenched his fists, trembling with rage.

-I hate you! -

He said, running out of the house without even listening to his parents who tried in vain to call him. Once he was away the tears began to fall on his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, as he walked to his friends.

-Do you think we should tell him the truth? -

Aerith murmured, looking at the plate with Sora's breakfast.

-No. This excuse is just fine. Sora... don't need to know the truth. I don't want him to pay for others' sins. This way is fine. He'll calm down sooner or later. Never mention the Shinra before Sora...-

Zack recommended, making a long-suffering sigh and putting a hand to his face. And to think... he had almost believed that nightmare was over.

-What is Shinra's new name now? The new president has changed its name, don't him? -

Aerith asked, throwing away the food that wasn't eaten.

-Organization XIII.-

* * *

Sora walked through the town's streets at a brisk pace, without looking at anyone and ignoring the stares he received because of his frustration tears. For those who knew Sora it wasn't normal to see him in those conditions.

-Why are you crying like a girl, little brother? -

A nagging voice reached Sora's ears, who stopped his walk deciding to turn to its owner. Sitting on a wall at the side of the road, was a guy almost identical to Sora, if it wasn't for his black hair and yellow eyes.

-In fact, I was asking where have you been, Vanitas.-

Sora snorted looking at who was, in fact, his twin brother. Sora and Vanitas didn't get along, even if it was better to say that Vanitas didn't get along with anyone. To avoid those unhealthy ties between twins, Zack and Aerith had decided when the children were still small, to make a separate holiday period. When Sora went to the island with his father, Vanitas was at theirs grandparents with his mother. However, the problem never accurred. Vanitas, who was the older twin, had developed a rebellious and hateful nature. He responded poorly to his parents, he hurted Sora, and he was at home only for the meals and to sleep. Sora remembered with a shudder of fear all the nasty pranks that his brother had done to him when they were little.

-We both know that it isn't true.-

Vanitas replied coldly, jumping down from the wall and near to his brother with a wicked grin.

-Dad told you we're going to move, did him? -

He asked, with his yellow eyes sparkling with malice. He had asked that question with the sole purpose of angering Sora even more, and the other knew it.

-I guess you don't care at all seen that you don't have al least a friend!-

Sora said not at all in a position to ignore his brother. Vanitas just shrugged, looking at his brother disinterested.

-Radiant Garden is sure to be a better city than this little hole of a town.-

He said, putting his hands in his pockets and getting in front of Sora.

-There is no need to whine about something as normal as this, little brother.-

He was more serious than usual. Or rather, he had lost his tone of "loving piss you off", and spoke almost annoyed, as if Sora was over-reacting.

-Why don't you leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you .-

Sora admitted, sniffling. Usually he wasn't so directed towards Vanitas, nor so nasty, but the news had stressed him enough.

-You are so convinced that I hate you brother, but the true is that I love you too much for my own sanity...-

Added the oldest, bringing both hands on his hips and throwing the other a mischievous look.

-I believe that it's even worse.-

Sora didn't waste any more time with Vanitas, returning to walk rapidly towards where were his friends. Vanitas let him go without another word, licking his lips. His brother was really exaggerating. They weren't going to the other side of the world. He could see his friends, so why cry? Sora was so disgustingly adorable and sociable, that he would surely have made many more friends to replace the old ones.  
He began to move away too, thinking that he was glad to leave that little city. Twilight Town was quiet and calm. A town where nothing ever happened, and a guy like Vanitas was seen as the worst rebellious that there could be, despite the fact that actually he did nothing more than to be obnoxious.  
And maybe closed Sora in a closet or two when they where children. He hadn't take count. In a city as big as Radiant Garden instead... Vanitas could really rock out and he'll be just one of the many bullies. Maybe he would even find someone worthy to punch.  
Whistling, strangely cheerful, the boy made his way to the streets of the city, hoping that at dinner his brother wouldn't been complaing again.

Sora, meanwhile, had begun to cry again, and when he finally arrived at his and his friends' place he had been greeted by a terribly surprised Olette. Of course, Sora was emotional, but she had never seen him cry like that.

-Sora! Sora what happened? Are you hurt? Vanitas did something to you? -

She asked immediately, reaching her friend and putting affectionately a hand on his arm. Sora tried to calm down, so Olette also would have calmed down. He couldn't make it in time though, Pence and Hayner came with some ice cream in their hands. The smile soon faded from their faces. Pence began to fidget and ask questions that Sora didn't understand completely, while Hayner instead grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, staring in his eyes.

-If Vanitas did something to you, you have to tell us Sora. Just because he's your twin brother doesn't mean he's allowed to hurt you.-

He told him, looking quite angry. Sora was finally able to do something, shaking his head.

-I spoke with Vanitas ... but it's not his fault this time.-

Sora muttered, wiping his eyes and giving himself to calm down. He didn't want to scare his friends. The news, however, had upset him so much that he really wasn't thinking of anything else. He had so many plans for this summer and now he saw them all fade before his eyes. The tournament with Hayner, the beach... all gone down the drain because he had to move away.  
After a few minutes, Sora finally decided to tell the problem to his friends. He talked a lot, without stopping to catch his breath and without even looking at his friends as if, if he had stopped, he wouldn't be able to tell everything. The other three were listening, careful. Pence and Olette appeared sad, but not Hayner. He was furious. He wanted to kick Zack's face until the next day.  
However, he knew that it couldn't help it. He couldn't prevent the Fair family to move away, so he firmly grabbed Sora, stopping his blather.

-Ehy man, stop that! There's the internet remember? We can talk to eachother everyday, and we might as well see eachother more often than you can imagine.-

Said the blond, making an encouraging smile to Sora. It was enough for the boy. He just wanted to feel that his friends wanted to sort out this problem with him.  
He cried again, and also Hayner had tears in his eyes, he could swear it. But both were smiling. Best friends resisted even a six hours distance, right?

* * *

-Sora! Can you bring those boxes? -

His mother's voice arrived at his ears, and Sora went immediately out from the small truck they had rented for the move, to get the boxes. They had finally arrived at Radiant Garden after a long journey of at least seven full hours, as they had stopped for lunch and other breaks.  
Sora had made peace with his parents, but he was still pretty sad, and during the trip he wasn't much of company. Vanitas of course had been quietly listening to his ipod, coming up from time to time with some nasty comment just to remind his family that he was there on the truck.  
Hayner and the others had come to say goodbye to them and they also brought some sweets made from Olette, chips Pence brought, and icecream from Hayner. Zack commented about how he was happy to see that Sora was able to make such friends, and Aerith added that he would have made such friends also in Radiant Garden.  
It was almost time for dinner when they arrived at the new home, and despite the bad mood, Sora couldn't help but be pleased at the sight of that beautiful house, much bigger than the old one. Vanitas of course was already going to take possession of the best room, leaving Sora alone with the various boxes along with his father.

-Why do I have a brother like him? -

He sighed. Because of the boxes that obscured his view, Sora didn't see the sidewalks and in fact he stumbled, almost falling and dropping everything. He closed his eyes hoping not to slam his face, when wide and strong hands took him in time.

-Are you all right? -

To Sora's ears came a jovial and friendly voice, and when the boy opened his eyes he found himself looking at a boy with rebel red hair and mischievous green eyes. He was sexy. Hell if he was. He stared at him as if he wanted to assimilate every details, noting two small teardrop tattoos under his eyes. Or maybe it was just make-up? He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and dark pants that ended in a pair of grey boots .  
The more he looked the more he was afraid to drool in front of him. Was puberty coming to him all of a sudden? Or maybe it was because he hadn't see anyone this hot at Twilight Town?

-My name is Axel, got it memorize? -

He said at that point, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tried and sad right now, so sorry for every mistakes you might find. I'm not english so I'm not that good in writing in it. I'm open to suggestion, and please, read and review!


End file.
